


Gotham High school

by 395428jarley



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Friends Only, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Healthy Joker/Harleen Quinzel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/395428jarley/pseuds/395428jarley
Summary: Today's Jack's first day of school, he meets new friends, meets new enemies, and his soon to be partner in crime.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel, Jonathan Crane & Harleen Quinzel, Jonny Frost & Harleen Quinzel, Jonny Frost & Joker (DCU), Pamela Isley & Harleen Quinzel, Pamela Isley & Selina Kyle & Harleen Quinzel, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 4





	Gotham High school

Joker's pov

"Ugh, what happened?" I said. I felt pain all over my body and head, "JACK! What have I said about you going out?!" My mom came barging in yelling at me, "Well, I wouldn't be doing this if you hadn't married an abusive drunk, and leaving your job so you could take care of him!" I yelled back at her. "Well, we're moving, so we could make a fresh start." She told me assuredly, "Oh, you mean me, you, and Mr. 'I like to beat the shit out of my family.' " I said harshly at her, "NO! It's just you and me. I realized that he wasn't good for us, so I ditched him." I looked at my mom with skepticism, "You left him...so we could make a fresh start?" I said astonished, "Yup, now get up, and let's go." she said hastily, "But what about my stuff?" I said as I began to get up from the bed, "I already packed them. I also managed to rent a motel for us to stay in, it's a bit out of town so your father won't find us." I instantly got up from the bed my mother shoved my clothes at me, "Get dressed there's a cab waiting for us we have to move." Once I got dressed, we left the hospital and drove off to the motel.


End file.
